Como Romeo y Julieta
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: Como los Montesco y Capuleto vivieron una trágica historia, ahora los Hamato y Saki vivirán algo parecido, solo que esperan al menos un final no tan trágico...al tratar de hacer entrar en razón a un adolecente impresionado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos :P**_

Me da mucho gusto volver a escribir y tratar de retomar tanto fic que tengo pendiente

Con el trabajo y mis pekes que algunos que ya me conocen saben de quien hablo, no me doy abasto de nada

Pero últimamente me compre una lap, así que aunque sea a media noche retomo mis escritos y a terminar lo pendiente

Esta historia la tengo en mente de que apareció karai en esta nueva versión de las TMNT

Tenía días escribiendo por partes y por fin termine y aquí dando clases en lo que los alumnos están escribiendo

Aquí yo haciendo esto jajajaja que mala soy :P

Bueno los extrañe muchísimo, tengo mucho por leer y mucho por escribir,

Gracias por leer esto su amiga Maryhamatogirl

Las TMNT no me pertenecen, lo contrario mi imaginación y corazón son de ellos

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**El amor de los jóvenes no está en el corazón, sino en los ojos…**_

Leonardo caminaba con la mirada baja, solo quería tomar un poco de aire después del regaño del sensei y la mirada de desapruebo de sus hermanos e inclusive la de abril.

-¿Todo bien?- Rafael salió de pronto.

-Si - rasca su cabeza esbozando una sonrisa – tenías razón Rafa –suspira – en todo –

Rafael sonríe y lo empuja levemente.

-Me da gusto que lo haigas comprendido – enarca una ceja – siempre tuve razón -

Leonardo solo asiente

-Bueno – se estira un poco – iré a dar de comer a spike –

-Si – Leonardo le sonríe y baja la mirada perdida en un pensamiento.

_Es el enemigo…. Tú enemiga…_

Tuerce su labio y sale corriendo fuera de la guarida, solo ya lo había dicho…necesitaba un poco de aire.

Mientras tanto…

-Toma esto – Karai deja caer lo que había recolectado de los kraang – espero y esto te sirva de algo –

Stokman lo miro maravillado.

-¡Perfecto! – Dice ansioso – esta tecnología me será de mucha utilidad –

Karai observa con una ceja levantada e indiferente.

-¿Encontraste a las tortugas? – Saki pregunta tras de karai.

-Si - se gira y lo observa – ellos se quedaron peleando con esas cosas –

-Ya habrá momento de liquidarlos – empuña su mano y muestra sus afilado guante – tenemos que destruirlos – fija la mirada en su hija – es el enemigo -

Karai solo asiente torciendo su labio, da media vuelta y se aleja del resto bajo la mira de su padre.

_Es el enemigo…. Tu enemigo…_

Un par de horas después…

Leonardo se encontraba sentado abrazando sus rodillas recargando su rostro sobre ellas en una de las grandes y altas azoteas de aquellos enormes edificios, con la mirada perdida en un recuerdo o tan solo en un pensamiento, repentinamente frunce el ceño y levanta la mirada.

-¿Por qué te escondes? – dice sin mirar atrás.

-¿Quién dice que me escondo? – Karai sale detrás de una pared – al parecer ya es costumbre encontrarnos -

-¿Te parece? – Leonardo seguía sin mirarla e ignorándola.

Karai notaba eso y enarca una ceja acercándose a él.

-Es mejor que no te acerques – Leo dice repentinamente – creo haber escuchado que fue un error confiar en ti –

-Tal vez – karai se detiene -¿Qué es lo que piensas ahora? –

-Quizás lo mismo que tu – se pone de pie y esta vez la mira de frente – contéstame algo y esta vez trata de ser sincera –

-Creí que lo estaba siendo – pone una mano en su cintura.

-¿Por qué no me mataste desde un principio? – La mira fijamente – sabias que yo era el enemigo –

-Enemigos – karai suelta de pronto – una palabra muy sonada últimamente – desvía la mirada.

-Se a lo que te refieres – Leonardo la desvía igual.

-Si quieres mi respuesta – se coloca la máscara que cubre parte de su rostro – supongo que fue lo mismo que tu sentiste –

-Si – afirma sombrío – pero el que tú me agrades no sé si sea correcto –

Aquella mascara no permitía que Leonardo viera la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de la chica, la inocencia con lo que lo había dicho le había causado cierta gracia y agrado.

-¿Quién decide lo correcto e incorrecto? – Le da la espalda – lo que importa es que ya fuimos sinceros –comienza a caminar – sayonara –

-¡Espera! – La llama - ¿volveremos….a vernos? – suena tan joven.

-Este edificio está muy lejos de todos – observa a su alrededor – además de silencioso – voltea mirando a Leonardo – yo puedo ser libre de salir – enarca una ceja - ¿podrás salir y escapar de tus hermanos? –

Leonardo lo piensa un momento, salir sin decir nada a nadie.

-Si – afirma.

-Bien, aquí nos veremos mañana –

-Por la madrugada –suelta nervioso rápidamente – es más sencillo para mí escabullirme –

Se escucha una pequeña risa de la chica.

-Vez como es divertido actuar a espaldas de los demás –

-No es eso… - baja la mirada – es solo que… -

-Ya no tienes que decir más – esta vez Karai le da la espalda – ya tenemos de que charlar la próxima vez que nos encontremos –

-¿Aquí? – Leonardo la mira nuevamente con esa mirada de juventud explorando cosas nuevas y sentimientos nuevos.

Karai a toda respuesta sonríe nuevamente aunque esa mascara no deje ver.

-Si – asiente aquí – de un salto brinca a la siguiente azotea – sayonara – y desaparece en la obscuridad de la noche.

Leonardo se queda mirando donde desapareció la silueta de la chica.

-¿Qué paso? – Sonríe ampliamente –quiere seguir hablando –pero repentinamente se pone serio y sombrío – el maestro Splinter no me perdonara por esto –

Y como todo joven su ánimo cambio repentinamente y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, brincando y dando espectaculares giro sobre el aire, la emoción del momento lo hacía volar por el cielo, tenía la oportunidad de seguir una cierta amistad con esa chica que había llamado tanto su atención, ahora sabía lo que sentía Donie por abril y eso era fantástico.

-¡tengo una amiga! – Grita cayendo en una azotea -¡y me gusta! –

Mientras tanto Karai había llegado con Destructor.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunta al verla llegar sigilosamente –es muy tarde y saliste sin ninjas –

Karai enarca una ceja y hace reverencia

-Hay una espada que me gusta – sonríe – estaba viendo el terreno –

Destructor la mira y asiente no muy convencido.

-Retírate –

-Si…padre –

Le da la espalda y camina lejos del lugar _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Se pregunta muy dentro de ella, _¿en realidad vale la pena tener un amigo?_

En la guarida.

Leonardo entra tan silencioso como puede, atraviesa la sala faltando poco para su habitación justo cuando…

-Leonardo –

Esa palabra lo hizo quedarse estático y temeroso, despacio se da la vuelta y observa con terror quien lo llamo.

-¿De dónde vienes tan tarde? – el sensei lo mira molesto y esperando una pronta y creíble respuesta.

-Es que… yo….venia… y fui…entonces… - se rasca la cabeza nervioso.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir – lo mira aun con molestia.

-Que penoso eres – de pronto sale una voz tras de ellos – no pensé que fueras tan ridículo Leo – Rafa se coloca al lado de él.

-¿Acaso tu sabes la respuesta que busco? – enarca una ceja.

-Es que Leo quiere practicar más últimamente – le da una palmada bastante fuerte – y le estoy ayudando – lo mira bastante molesto.

-Ehhh… si sensei… ´- Leo pasa saliva atragantándose – es que como falle últimamente quiero…volver a practicar una y otra vez… -

No muy convencido los observa severamente.

-No quiero que estén a estas horas de la madrugada levantados o saliendo por ahí – eleva la voz -¡entendido! –

-si sensei – contestan ambos chicos.

El sensei solo asiente y se aleja.

-Uffffff – suelta Leo al verse ya solos – estuvo cerca – sonríe y mira a su hermano – Gracias Rafa – dice despreocupadamente.

-Gracias ni que carambas – dice tosco - ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – se cruza de brazos.

-Por ahí – dice con una gran y amplia sonrisa.

Rafael suelta un gruñido y toma aire.

-¡Tú no eres de los que te sales por ahí como si nada! – Toma más aire -¡te acabo de salvar el trasero así que me dices ahora! –

Leonardo agazapado por tanto grito, se endereza y solo asiente.

-Es que tenía ganas de salir y olvidar lo que paso con Karai – mintió -¿me entiendes? –

-No quiero entenderte – lo punta con el dedo – que te quede claro que te salve el caparazón solo por esta vez, y si haces otra estupidez no estaré ahí para hacerlo de nuevo – enarca una ceja – entendiste –

-Si ok,ok - respira tranquilo – por hoy paso – dice bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste? –

-Nada – pone una mano en el hombro de su hermano – gracias de nuevo Rafa –

-Pero que demonios – Rafael se estaba haciendo gala de su poca paciencia -¡escuchaste lo que te dije? -

-¿Ah? – dice distraído – ah sí Rafa, que descanses también – y se aleja.

-Y a este qué demonios le pasa –frunce el ceño – de cualquier manera no me importa – le da la espalda y se aleja, pero ladea su rostro volteando a verlo mientras se alejaba – en que demonios te estas metiendo Leonardo, pero espero y no sea lo que pienso – niega con la cabeza – por el bien de todos –

El primer día había pasado, con bajos y altos, de la decepción a la euforia continua, una euforia que llega con nuevos sentimientos y emociones, amistad, mentira y tal vez amor….

Amor…

_**El amor de los jóvenes no está en el corazón, sino en los ojos…**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Nota: no he visto los capítulos en español, solo en ingles**_

_**Asi que no puedo traducir todo correctamente, si me equivoque en algo del capítulo donde apareció Karai díganmelo y disculpen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :p

Gracias a todos por sus reviews

Cloeh: yo también extrañaba a full escribir, y si regresamos las veteranas :p

Tari Elik: Me alegra saber de ti igual y ya voy a echar un vistazo a tu fic¡ y no es traducción , yo me referia

Al capitulo donde apareció karai en la serie nueva XD no la he visto en español u.u, este fic viene de mi cabezita jajaja

Hiroshy: que bueno que te gusto y espero sigas leyendo :p

JUANIS: ¡Hola! Y si tu presentimiento va bien encaminado muajajajaa

Crazykim: me da gusto leerte de nuevo y que bueno que te gusto igual.

HiRoSiDaRk: si el amor es lindo, y como dices Karai si es cinsera.

Bueno sin mas por el momento aquí les dejo este capitulo

Prometiendo actualizar los demás

Su amiga Maryhamatogirl

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Los amigos que tienes y cuya amistad ya has puesto a prueba / engánchalos a tu alma con ganchos de acero.**_

La noche parecía tan larga, observaba su reloj una y otra vez.

-Las tres y media – decía para sí mismo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su cama – tengo tantas cosas que preguntarle – se pone boca arriba tomando su manta - ¿Cuántos años tendrá? –Se acomoda de lado – debí darle mi número de celular – se acomoda de otro lado – aunque no sé si tenga ella celular – se endereza y mira nuevamente el reloj – será mejor que duerma ya –

Una hora después…

-Pero y si no le agrada charlar conmigo – se endereza y se sienta en la cama – si se aburre de mi charla – se rasca la cabeza -¿de que puedo hablarle? – Se pone de pie y camina de lado a lado por su habitación – no creo que le gusten los héroes espaciales – pone ambas manos en su rostro – vamos Leonardo deja de comportarte como un chiquillo – observa el reloj – cuatro treinta – deja salir un suspiro –bien ya es un hecho no puedo dormir – camina y se recuesta nuevamente -¿cuantos años tendrá? –

Y así comienza a hacerse las mismas preguntas una y otra vez hasta que por fin el sueño lo vence pero a una hora no muy recomendable ya que casi daban las 7:oo am, hora de su entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto en el dojo.

-Tengo sueño- Miguel Angel bosteza desanimado -por qué tenemos que entrenar a esta hora – termina casi llorando.

-Según el Sensei es la mejor hora para tener un equilibrio mental en el resto del dia – Donatello se estiraba mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos.

-Entonces todo esto es para nada – Rafa movía su cuello de un lado a otro – ya estuvo que Mikey no tendrá control mental nunca –

-Hey – replica -¿cómo sabe eso tú? –

-Por qué no puede haber equilibrio donde no hay mente –

-Ha bueno – reflexiona – eso tiene mucho sentido – sonríe – tienes razón –

-Hay – rafa se da un golpe en la cabeza – este de verdad no tiene remedio-

-No comiencen tan temprano – Donatello rasca su nuca – el día es muy largo, dejen eso para después – observa a su alrededor -¿dónde esta Leo? –

-Es verdad – Rafa frunce el ceño – por estar discutiendo con el descerebrado me olvide de Leonardo –

-Eso pasa por discutir con extraños – Mikey afirma serio.

Sus hermanos lo observan con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Buenos días niños – el Sensei llega puntual como siempre – es hora de comenzar el entrenamiento – frunce el ceño repentinamente -¿Donde esta Leonardo? – pregunta a sus hijos.

-Seguramente discutiendo con el descerebrado ese que dice Rafa – contesta rápidamente

-¿De qué hablas? – el Sensei lo mira confundido-

-De nada Sensei – Rafa da una zape a la cabeza de Mikey – es que las neuronas no responden aun –

-Auchhh – se soba – me confundes Rafa ahora quien no responde –

-¡Mejor callante¡ - le grita desesperado.

-Silencio niños – los reprende – Rafael ve y busca a tu hermano -

-¿Por qué yo? – se cruza de brazos – que valla Donatello –

-Rafael he dado una orden –

El chico lo mira con miedo y cansancio a la vez.

-Ok…ok… - se da media vuelta murmurando muy a su manera.

-¿Podemos ir Sensei? – Donatello sonríe – queremos que las batallas sean aquí y no en las habitaciones –

El Sensei suspira con cansancio.

-Tienes razón, vayan –

Rafael se encontraba tras la puerta de la habitación de Leonardo, pego su oído para escuchar mejor pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

-¡Esta despierto! – grita a todo pulmón Mikey haciendo que Rafael casi caiga del susto.

-Pero como serás - agarra aire -¡tarado! –

-Hay no me digas que te asuste –

-No es eso – pone rictus serio – es que quiero ver que está haciendo Leo –

-Pues está dormido – Donatello los mira tranquilamente - ¿acaso no escuchan semejantes ronquidos? –

Los tres se quedaron callados y efectivamente un sonoro roncar adornaba la habitación de su hermano.

-Y yo que creí que era el único con ese don – Rafael habré la puerta y entran sus hermanos asombrados viendo la habitación del mayor.

-Pero que desorden de cama – Mikey niega con el rostro – como dijo Rafa, yo creí que ese era mi don –

-Por lo que veo se desveló bastante – ahora Donie rasca su nuca – ese era mi don –

-Bien pues ahí que despertar a nuestro clon – Rafael tomo las sabanas y sin ningún cuidado ni previo aviso las jalo con mucha fuerza -¡despierta dormilón!-

Lo que ese esperaba no tardo demasiado, Leonardo giro y cayo pesadamente al suelo aconmpañado de un estrepitoso grito.

-¡AHHHHHH! – Se pone de pie rápidamente - ¿Qué? – se pone en posición de combate –

-Calma capitán – Rafael se cruza de brazos - ¿Por qué te quedaste dormido? –

Leonardo a toda respuesta solo suspira pesadamente y observa una vez mas su reloj.

-Si solo son las 7:10 – levanta su manta cuando recobra conciencia -¡el entrenamiento! – grita aventando su manta y saliendo corriendo hacia el dojo.

Sus hermanos sueltan una sonora carcajada y corren tras de él.

-Creo que habrá un castigado hoy – canturrea Mikey.

Al llegar al dojo el Sensei observa a su hijo con algo de molestia.

-Te quedaste dormido Leonardo –

-Lo siento Sensei – baja la cabeza – no volverá a pasar –

Los demás observan divertidos la escena.

-Lo sé que así será porque en castigo entrenaras lo doble el día de hoy –

-Pero Sensei… -

-Y… -eleva un poco más la voz – harás los deberes de la casa sin ayuda –

-¡siiiii! – se escucha el grito de sus hermanos al verse salvados de los quehaceres domésticos.

-Silencio si es que no quieren acompañar a su hermano.

Como un rayo velozmente guardaron silencio y observan divertidos a su hermano, pro el seguía con la mirada baja.

El entrenamiento para los chicos pasó rápido, Leonardo se equivocaba constantemente ya que la falta de sueño ya estaba cobrando la factura, tanto para Splinter como para los demás este suceso era demasiado raro en Leonardo.

-Suficiente por hoy – Splinter habla claro – Leonardo tú te quedas conmigo – lo observo severo y ha la vez preocupado.

-¡Pido hacer el desayuno! – Mikey corre rápidamente.

-No si yo te gano – Donie salió tras de él.

Por su parte Rafa salió del dojo pero se sentó a un costado para observas a su hermano detenidamente.

-Leonardo – el Sensei se acerca a el - ¿Qué te paso el día de hoy? –

El pobre chico estaba exhausto y avergonzado a la vez, nunca había fallado de esa manera.

-Yo Sensei – comienza a hablar – no dormí porque estaba viendo televisión – mintió de nuevo y no le estaba gustando nada.

Con mirada atónita y a la vez molesta Splinter da un bastonazo en la cabeza haciendo casi llorar al pobre Leo.

-Creí haberles dicho a ti y a tus hermanos que no era sano estar pegado a la televisión por tantas horas –

-Lo se Sensei – baja la mirada nuevamente – lo que pasa es que estaban pasando un maratón de los héroes espaciales y pues me quede hasta que termino –

-Me da mucha tristeza que tú me haigas desobedecido hijo –

-Lo sé y lo siento Sensei –

-Espero y no vuelva a pasar – le da otro bastonazo -¿entendido? –

-Si – termina en un susurro ladino por el dolor.

-Comencemos –

Rafael casi estaba dándole lastima el castigo para su hermano, eso de entrenar lo doble no se lo deseaba a nadie y menos con Splinter molesto, paso el tiempo de castigo y las caídas y golpes de Leonardo no eran tan silenciosos ya que desde la cocina eran escuchados por Don y Mikey quien solo negaban con la cabeza pensando que Leo se lo había buscado.

-Es todo – Splinter hace reverencia y camina alejándose del dojo.

Leonardo aun de pie al verlo alejarse se deja caer cansado y adolorido.

-Auch – dice casi audible – y todavía me falta la limpieza – frota su cara cansada.

-Tú te lo buscaste – Rafa camina hacia él y ofrece una mano para ponerlo de pie.

Leo toma la mano que su hermano ofrece y se incorpora.

-Bien pues –suspira resignado – tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-y ya hablando en serio ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –

-Lo que dije Rafa – sonríe –me quede despierto viendo esa maratón –

Le da la espalda y prosigue a cumplir parte de su castigo.

-De cualquier manera lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir…. No me importa lo que haga-

Y así transcurrió parte del día, al llegar la noche salieron a patrullar sin el menor contratiempo y del mismo modo fue que regresaron a casa como cada noche.

-Ya tengo hambre – Mikey pone en la mesa la piza de esa noche, cuenta las rebanadas – como siempre nos toca de dos –

Cada quien toma sus rebanadas y se acaban así de pronto en un dos por tres a excepción de uno de ellos.

-¿Que no vas a comer? – Mikey observa a Leo que las guarda con cuidado en unas servilletas.

-Prefiero comerlas después – se pone de pie y observa la hora – casi es media noche me voy a dormir –

-¿Tan pronto? – pregunta Donie

-La verdad es que estoy muy cansado –

-Debes dormir Leonardo – Splinter estaba tras de ellos haciéndolos voltear rápidamente – no quiero que falles en tu entrenamiento mañana y esta vez serás puntual –

-Si Sensei – hace reverencia -por eso me voy a la cama – toma sus pizas y se aleja de ellos no sin antes despedirse – buenas noches –

Sus hermanos y padre se despiden igual pero uno de ellos no está convencido del todo de que su hermano esté actuando normal.

Tiempo después… 2:00 am

Una sombra escurridiza sale a toda prisa y en un silencio asombroso, con la agilidad de todo un ninja llega a su destino lo más rápido posible, Leonardo se detiene en aquel edificio esperando ansioso que su amiga si asistiera a la "cita".

-Creí que no llegarías –una silueta sale tomando forma femenina – y lo más importante decidiste salir sin permiso –

-Hola – dice sonriendo – traje algo para compartir – de un pequeño morral saca las rebanadas de piza –espero y te guste –

Karai sonríe camina al lado de él y se sienta, Leo la imita se pone a su costado.

-Es de peperoni – le da una -¿te gusta? –

-Si – la toma y le da una mordida – la verdad tenía un poco de hambre –come tranquilamente.

-Yo también – Leo comienza a comer igual – hoy entrene mucho y tuve que hacer un castigo que me impuso mi padre –

-¿Al que llamas Splinter? –

Leonardo solo asiente.

-Tu maestro es Destructor –

Karai asiente igual.

-Dejemos a un lado a nuestros maestros – da otra mordida – por el momento es lo más sano –Karai sigue comiendo tranquila.

-Sí, tienes razón – sigue masticando, pasa su bocado -¿tienes celular?-

Pregunta de pronto.

-Si – karai sonríe divertida – no me digas que tú tienes –

-Claro – sonríe igual – mi hermano hizo uno para cada uno – lo saca – mira –

Karai lo toma y observa.

-Vaya no están tan alejados de la tecnología –

-Claro que no –da unos tecleos – pon ahí tu número y te llamare y así sabrás el mío – termina el ultimo pedazo de piza.

La chica hace lo que Leo le pidió tranquilamente.

-Nunca creí estar conversando así contigo Leonardo –

-La verdad yo tampoco pensé estar así hablando con alguien que no fuera mi hermano –

-Entiendo lo que dices – karai observa al frente con la mirada perdida – no suelo hablar con nadie –

Leo la observa y deja salir un suspiro

-Yo tampoco – niega con el rostro – no quiero ni debo equivocarme, además no suelo mostrar mis debilidades –

-No te preocupes todos las tenemos en algunos aspectos –

-Si pero tenemos que ocultarlo –

-Si, es verdad –

Los dos guaran silencio por un minuto.

-Oye y a todo esto karai – Leo dice de pronto -¿Cuántos años tienes?-

La chica se le queda mirando sorprendida y termina riendo con gracia.

-Tengo diecisiete años –

-Eres muy joven para tanta responsabilidad – asiente serio.

-¿Así? – enarca una ceja – y supongo que tú eres muy mayor –

-Pues a decir verdad tengo dieciséis años – sonríe igual – termo que me ganaste -

Ambos ríen un poco y se ponen serios nuevamente.

-¿Qué te gusta aparte del ninjitsu? – Leo se acomoda.

-Pues…

Así pasaron tres largas horas charlando de todo un poco, conociendo gustos y costumbres uno del otro.

-Bueno – Leo mira la hora – tengo que irme – se pone de pie –

-Si - karai lo hace igual – es muy tarde – sonríe divertida – más para ti que para mí –

-Si – sonríe algo nervioso – tengo que comenzar el entrenamiento a las siete en punto y ayer no dormí nada –

-Bueno pues trata de llegar lo mas pronto y dormir aunque sea algo – karai sonríe, pero repentinamente se pone seria – hoy tenemos que hacer un trabajo del maestro –

Leonardo se pone serio de igual manera.

-Tal vez nos encontremos – niega con el rostro – tengamos que detenerlos –

-Lo sé – karai dice sombría – al parecer es nuestro destino luchar –

-Tú haces lo que tu Maestro te dice – Leonardo la mira – y yo defiendo lo que es correcto y manda mi Maestro –

Leo se acerca y la toma de las manos y da una sonrisa cansada.

-Yo no te hare daño – afirma – nos enfrentaremos pero pase lo que pase somos amigos –

Karai devuelve la sonrisa.

-Pase lo que pase – afirma.

-Bueno – la suelta – tengo que irme – corre hasta quedar a un paso del filo del edificio – hasta mañana o lo que pase primero –

-Sayonara – karai sonríe.

Leo de un brinco salta y corre tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a casa.

_**Los amigos que tienes y cuya amistad ya has puesto a prueba / engánchalos a tu alma con ganchos de acero.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos :P

Bueno ahí va como siempre la versión más trillada

Mil disculpas por toooda la tardanza, se que tengo mucho por actualizar

Y mucho por terminar, he tenido mucho trabajo

Ahora que Gael esta de vacaciones y ya junto con Axelito

Y con el negocio todo se complica u.u

Pero tratare de a poco seguir, pero nada dejare pendiente

Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, no saben lo bien que se siente leerlos

Y lo que animas a seguir adelante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**El desdichado no tiene otra medicina que la esperanza**_

De nuevo la misma sombra sigilosa atraviesa la sala lo más cautelosos que un adolecente llegando tarde podría ser.

-De nuevo tarde – se da cuenta que son las seis de la mañana – no puedo creerlo - bufa con cansancio –y lo peor es que muero de sueño – sigue su camino hasta llegar a su habitación, entra y cierra la puerta despacio, deja salir el aire y se dispone a ir a su cama cuando…

-Y eso que hoy no hubo maratón de Héroes espaciales – Rafael estaba sentado en su cama con los brazos cruzados.

-Me espantaste – dice Leo tocándose el corazón – pensé que era el Sensei –

-Por suerte tuya, no – se pone de pie – pero en este mismo momento me explicas de dónde vienes –

-Vamos Rafa no me digas que ahora te tengo que dar explicaciones – se quita las katanas y las pone en la pequeña mesita de su cuarto –y aparte me vigilas –

-No te vigilo, solo quiero que no nos metas en problemas – se pone de pie con molestia.

-Pues si nadie se entera no pasara nada –

-¿Pero enterarnos de que? – Frunce el ceño – solo tú sabes en que andas –

Leo talla sus ojos y bosteza cansado, algo que nota su hermano.

-No has dormido ni comido – niega con el rostro –el Sensei te reprenderá y te ira peor que ayer si fallas en el entrenamiento –

-Y no dejándome dormir algo, será peor –

Rafael bufa con fastidio.

-Y es que no entiendo qué demonios me importa – camina y pasa de lado – haya tú y tu sucia conciencia – sale molesto del cuarto de su hermano mayor dejándolo pensativo.

-Sucia conciencia – dice en tono bajo – creo que no quiero saber de ella por el momento – dice con tristeza – camina hacia su cama y se recuesta cuando tocan la puerta de su habitación, hace gesto de fastidio.

-Déjame dormir Rafa – se tapa la cara con la almohada.

-No soy Rafael Leonardo – se escucha la voz del Sensei – abre inmediatamente –

El solo sonido de la voz de su padre hace que de un solo brinco se ponga de pie tan rápido como su cuerpo de se lo permite.

-Ya voy Sensei – abre la puerta rápidamente – buenos días Sensei – dice nervioso.

-Buenos días hijo – saluda en el lumbral de la puerta – para que no suceda lo de ayer he venido para que me ayudes a preparar el dojo para el entrenamiento –

-Si Sensei – sonríe asintiendo – solo tomo mis katanas – le da la espalda un momento en lo que coloca sus armas.

-Espero y ya estés más descansado hijo – lo observa detenidamente.

-Lo estoy Sensei – se estira un poco – dormí muy bien esta noche –

-Me alegro – asiente el Sensei – sígueme – comienza a caminar con Leonardo tras de el – hoy tenemos un entrenamiento especial y más duro ya que destructor no descansara hasta vernos derrotados –

-SI Sensei –

-Y ahora estoy más preocupado – lo mira por sobre el hombro – con la aparición de su discípulo, por lo que me contaron tus hermanos tiene el mismo poder de pelea que destructor –

-Entiendo padre - dice con tono cansado.

-Bien – se detiene a mitad del dojo – falta un poco más para que tus hermanos lleguen, entrenaremos nuevas katas tu y yo –

-¿Nosotros primero? – dice sorprendido.

-Si – dice serio – tu debes estar muy preparado para esta batalla ya que mostraste algo de duda ante tu nuevo enemigo –

-Lo entiendo Sensei – Leo solo desvía la mirada.

-Bien, comencemos –

Durante el tiempo antes del entrenamiento oficial Leonardo fue duramente entrenado con nuevas técnicas de ataques y defensas.

-¿Y eso? – Don llegaba observando sorprendido.

-Al Sensei se le ocurrió una nueva tortura para Leo –

-¿Tortura? – Don observa a Rafa.

-Quiero decir entrenamiento – enarca una ceja – para el caso es lo mismo –

-Órale Leo empezó antes que nosotros – Mikey llegaba – por eso es el consentido del Sensei –

-No digas eso Mikey – Don deja salir un suspiro – el no tiene consentidos –

-Aja – Rafa se cruza de brazos – si tú lo dices –

Splinter da un medio giro lanzando un golpe al estómago de Leo haciéndolo doblarse y caer al momento.

-Ese ataque aun no lo tienes dominado – lo observa con severidad – lo practicaras las veces que sea necesario – volteo a ver a sus recién llegados hijos – buenos días hijos, comiencen con su calentamiento –

-Hai Sensei – dicen los tres mientras tomas sus posiciones.

-De pie Leonardo – se dirige de nuevo a su hijo mayor – comencemos de nuevo –

-Hai – se pone de pie con la mirada un poco borrosa.

Dos horas después…

Los cuatro están de pie frente a su padre y maestro.

-Por ahora será todo – hace reverencia, da media vuelta y desaparece de la mirada de sus hijos.

-Por fin – Mickey se estira sobando su estómago – muero de hambre.

-Concuerdo con Mickey – Don sonríe -¿desayunamos? –

-Eso estaría bien si este no se cae antes – Rafa señala a un Leo de pie con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Esta dormido? –

Mikey se acerca con cara picara listo para gastar una broma o susto a su hermano soñoliento.

-Leo – susurra despacio, controlando su risa.

Rafa y Doni ríen un poco igual esperando la reacción a lo que sigue.

-¡LEOOOOO! – Este ultimo llamado a todo pulmón.

-¡HAAAAAA! – Salta sobresaltado abriendo grandes los ojos.

Una sonora carcajada de sus tres hermanos lo hizo caer a la realidad.

-Muy graciosos chicos – Leo les reprocha serio – de verdad me asuste –

-Debiste ver tu cara Leo – Mikey limpiaba una lagrima producto de la risa.

-Eso si te desubicaste demasiado – Rafael enarca una ceja – apuesto a que no sabías ni dónde estabas –

-Lo que yo veo es que tienes que dormir – Don lo mira más de cerca – tienes una ojeras bien grandes –

-Pues si he dormido, no sé a qué te refieres – dice tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

-Aja -Rafa se cruza de brazos – ni Mikey te creería eso – deja salir un bufido – mejor vamos a desayunar y te vas a dormir-

-Si mejor, pero que quede claro que no tengo nada de sueño – sonríe caminando tranquilamente.

Los chicos lo miran y toman el asunto sin importancia.

El resto del desayuno paso de lo más normal y común como siempre, el Sensei como todas las mañanas los acompañaba charlando de una cosa u otra.

-Delicioso – Mikey limpia su boca y se pone de pie – tengo que terminar algo muy importante – pone cara seria y llena de determinación – nos vemos en un rato – se aleja con paso firme y decidido.

-Va a terminar el nivel del videojuego… ¿verdad? – Rafa dice con cansancio.

-Sí, así es – Don niega con la cabeza- y a eso le llama importante, yo tengo que hacer unas modificaciones a mi último invento –

-Yo daré de comer a Spyke – Rafa asiente – creo que ya despertó de su siesta matutina –

-Yo iré a mi habitación – Leo suspira al sentirse ya casi en su cama durmiendo.

-Leonardo - el Sensei enarca una ceja – limpiaras el dojo y entrenaremos más –

Rafa y Don se miran entre si y luego al pobre de su hermano que aún no salía del castigo propinado por su padre.

El Sensei se pone de pie y comienza su andar tranquilamente hacia su habitación.

-Tienes una hora para terminar –

El pobre aludido deja caer la cabeza en la mesa con un largo y cansado suspiro.

-Quería dormir – dice con una voz aguda y cansada.

-Ni como ayudarte – Rafa apoya los codos en la mesa recargando su rostro sobre las manos – tú te lo buscaste solito –

-Tienes razón – levanta el rostro mostrando unos ojos más cansados – pero todo vale la pena – tuerce el labio y sonríe un poco – bueno – se pone de pie – tengo trabajo que hacer – sonríe y se estira un poco – los veo más tarde –

Donatello lo observa marcharse y voltea a ver a su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que desvela tanto a Leo y no me digas que la televisión porque él no es así –

-Ya lo sé – comparte mirada con su hermano – te propongo que lo averigüemos – sonríe maliciosamente – digo, así sabremos que pasa –

-Bueno, no creo que nada malo pase – Don se encoge de hombros – después de todo los hermanos nos cuidamos unos a otros –

Y así fue, el resto del día Splinter estuvo ocupado con Leonardo, tratando de tenerlo lo más ocupado y atento posible, era un plan que su padre tenía pensado para que su hijo ya no se desconcentrara en sus deberes y así al menos durmiera cansado para el día siguiente despertar aún más atento como debía de ser.

Ya por la noche…

Leonardo lavaba la loza que había quedado de la cena, Rafa guardaba la comida y Mikey junto a Don ordenaban la mesa y demás.

-¿Un largo día Leo? – Rafa pregunta a su hermano que se concentraba en dejar limpio todo.

-Un poco – dice como si nada – parece que Sensei se encargó de que mi castigo se alargara – sonríe dejando escurrir los platos y vasos – pero como fuera ya pasó un día más –

-Algo bueno salió de esto – Rafa termina de dejar algo en el refrigerador.

-¿Así… y que es? – Leo lo mira intrigado.

-En no hacerlo enojar más de lo debido –

-Bueno, viéndolo de esa manera me alegra haberte ayudado – sonríe con ironía.

-Hola chicos – Abril llega llamándolos desde la sala - ¿hay alguien aquí? –

-Acá estoy…. Digo acá estamos Abril – Don corrige rápidamente nervioso.

Rafa y sus hermanos ríen divertidos.

-Hola – los saluda al verlos - ¿no saldrán a patrullar? –

-De echo terminamos de cenar – Rafa se sienta cómodamente en el sillón, Mikey a su lado salta de un brinco.

-Saldremos en un momento mas – Leonardo observa el reloj – de paso bajaremos la cena – se soba el estómago.

-No se ven muchos problemas por la calle el día de hoy – Abril abre su laptop – de hecho hay una antigüedad japonesa que donaron reciente mente de otro museo – observa leyendo intrigada – al parecer es una espada muy antigua que usaron en la guerra – voltea a ver a Don – al parecer es muy importante para un ninja-

-Y tu asumes a que el clan del pie atacara – Rafa enarca una ceja – suena interesante – choca puños – será divertido un par de traseros por patear –

-Pero recuerda que ahora son más fuertes con su nuevo integrante – Mikey observa las imágenes de la pantalla – además Leo no quiere pelear con ella – dice como si nada.

-Mikey no digas eso – Leo frunce el ceño.

-Entonces vayamos a patearle el trasero – Rafa se pone de pie entusiasmado.

-Vallamos – Leo los mira aparentando entusiasmo – pero si los encontramos - frunce el ceño – yo peleare con ella, tengo cuentas pendientes – miente chocando mudillos muy al estilo de su hermano.

-Espero que esta vez no logre engañarte Leonardo – el Sensei aparece tras de ellos – recuerda que el enemigo tiene varios rostros y no debes subestimarlos – lo mira fijamente – es tu debe como líder mantener a salvo a tu equipo y no caer en la red de tu enemigo –

-Hai Sensei – Leo asiente serio.

-Andando – Rafa comienza a caminar.

-Regresaremos más tarde – Leo hace reverencia a su padre.

Abril los observa como uno a uno va camino al exterior.

-Se ve muy raro el día de hoy Leo – Abril se dirige al Sensei -¿no lo cree? –

-Ya lo creo – peina su barba pensando en su hijo – pero es algo que el mismo tendrá que hablar –

Ya en el exterior…

-Bien aquí está el famoso museo – Donatello se recarga en la orilla del edificio contiguo – se ve muy tranquilo –

-Claro… ¿acaso esperabas invitación? –

-¿Se trata de una fiesta? – Mikey se pone al lado de Doni - ¡que divertido! –

-Ashhh – Rafa le da un zape – claro que no tonto –

-Pero tu dijiste – se soba la cabeza – fuiste muy claro al decir que una invitación –

-Por favor no empiecen – Doni niega con el rostro – Leo con este ruido seremos blanco fácil – Don observa molesto a sus hermanos esperando el regaño del mayor, pero este nunca llego -¿Leo?-

Los tres voltean a sus espaladas y su hermano no estaba.

-¿Dónde carambas esta Leo? – Rafa frunce el ceño.

…..

-Tenía una leve esperanza de que no fueran a atacar este museo – Leo se recarga en un andamio de construcción cerca del lugar – lo que no entiendo es para que quieren esa espada –

-Parece que es como un trofeo para el maestro – Karai esta recargada en el mismo lugar pero a espaldas de Leo – parece que de una forma u otra tenemos que pelear –

-¿Podrían retirarse? – Leo tiene la vista perdida a lo lejos.

-¿Podrían dejarnos llevarla? – Karai tuerce el labio.

-Bueno estamos de acuerdo en que ninguna de las dos opciones son viables – Leo semi sonríe.

-Creo que esto no va por buen camino, quizás es mejor olvidarnos de nuestra… tregua por así decirlo – Karai observa el cielo.

Leonardo se endereza y con rapidez se pone frente a ella y la toma de las manos sorprendiéndola.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime de verdad convencida que a esto le llamas tregua – dice serio y sorprendido a la vez por las palabras de la chica.

-No debemos llamarlo de otra forma – Karai frunce el ceño – somos enemigos, así está dicho –

-Dicho por quién – Leo tiembla un poco – no quiero pelear contigo…quiero ser tu amigo…tu…tu… - no sabe si está seguro de lo que iba a decir, pero su joven corazón y su joven experiencia no le permitía decir algo que no sintiera en ese momento -…me gustas –

Karai abre los ojos sorprendida ante tal declaración y no puede ocultar la sorpresa acompañada con una sonrisa,

-Leo… - lo mira fijamente – Leo… ¿estás bien? – Lo mira seria – te vez cansado –

-No, claro que no – dice rápidamente – Karai olvidemos esa palabra cuando estemos juntos… enemigos está prohibido mencionarla –

Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando repentinamente ambos se pusieron serios y muy a su pesar Leo la soltó rápidamente.

-Nos encontraron – Karai sin mover el rostro observa a su alrededor – no solo vengo con los ninjas Leonardo – advierte rápidamente.

-Perrera y Xever – los menciona, solo karai asiente – al parecer hoy será una noche larga –

-Vete – dice rápidamente – será mejor que no nos vean juntos –

-Demasiado tarde, sígueme el juego no quiero que tengas problemas – Leo susurra - ¡detente Karai! – Leo saca las espadas – no permitiré que entres a ese museo, así que mejor márchate-

-Pero mira nada mas – Perrera sale al lado de Leonardo caminando tranquilo – tú, dando órdenes –

-Y sin mencionar que estas solo – Xever del otro lado.

Leonardo miraba a su alrededor, ya a esas alturas se había dado cuenta que estaba rodeado.

-Claro que no estoy solo – sonríe con ironía – mis hermanos están aquí –

-Ya lo sabemos – Xever dice con voz gruesa y rasposa – pero están muy entretenidos deteniendo a un grupo de ninjas en el museo –

-Como veras no debes subestimarnos – Perrera aprieta sus puños – Así que estas solo, tortuguita –

Leonardo intercambia miradas con Karai y observa a todos, aprieta las empuñaduras de su espada y trata de pensar lo más calmadamente posible." Justo como me lo dijo Sensei"

-¡Es mío! – Karai saca su espada – no se interpongan –

-Esa no es la orden de su padre – Perrera dice a todo pulmón.

-¿Padre? –Leonardo abre los ojos muy sorprendido – dijiste Padre – voltea a ver a Karai que solo baja la mirada.

-¿Cómo…acaso no lo sabias? – Xever suelta una enorme carcajada – ella es la hija del maestro, así que ya sabes que no podrás con nosotros –

Leonardo no dejaba de ver a Karai, tratando de buscar una respuesta del por qué había omitido tan "pequeño detalle", tan asumido en sus pensamientos y con lo desenfocado por falta de sueño y descanso que no logro percatarse que perrera y Xever corrían a gran velocidad listo para el ataque, karai que se había dado cuenta tuvo que actuar rápidamente.

-¡Te matare! – karai lo empuja cayendo hacia una columna pesadamente, levanta la espada peligrosamente siendo detenida por ambas katanas – Leo reacciona no puedo protegerte como yo quisiera – susurra.

Leonardo la empuja suavemente pero de tal forma que parezca lo más real posible, poniéndola ahora a ella sobre la pared aun con ambas espadas chocando.

-No me importa – dice apenas audible.

-¿Qué? – parpadea confundida la chica.

-No me importa que sea tu padre – sonríe con algo de tristeza – sabía que no sería fácil estar a tu lado –

-Leo – dice sin aire.

-Aléjate de ella – Perrera lanza un golpe fuerte con un barrote directo al costado de Leonardo haciéndolo caer a unos metros lejos de Karai.

-Ghhh – se quejó de dolor, sacudiendo la cabeza por lo aturdido.

-¡No te metas! – Karai grita enfurecida -¡te dije que es mío! –

-Lamento eso, pero su padre quiere la cabeza de esas tortugas y así será – miro a los ninjas -¡ataquen! –

Karai voltea a ver a Leonardo con preocupación ya que todos sus ninjas se van directo atacando sin piedad a un aturdido y desconcentrado chico.

-No puede ser – esquiva los golpes lo más que puede y mandando a volar a cuanto puede.

-No tarda en cansarse – Xever dice a Perrera y Karai que observan la escena – fíjate como pelea –

-Tienes Razón – Perrera sonríe igual – no pelea con la misma agilidad que antes –

Karai cae en la cuenta de que así es, la estrategia que estaba tomando Leonardo en esta pelea era solo esquivar y trataba de ahorrar fuerza, uno de los ninjas lo lanza cayendo boca abajo al lado de perrera que no pierde oportunidad de poner su pie dejando todo el peso en el sobre la espalda de Leonardo.

-Ahhhh – se queja.

-Así quería tenerte – se regocija por la situación – suplica por tu vida y quizás acabe con tu dolor más rápido –

-Nun…ca – trata de quitarse el pie de su enemigo de encima.

-Como quieras – hace más presión haciéndolo perder el aire – me pienso divertir mucho – quita el pie y da una fuerte patada haciéndolo volar lejos.

Leo da un par de giros en el aire y logra caer de pie justo para cruzar sus katanas para evitar las garras de perrera.

-Ya seremos dos los divertidos – con velocidad da medio giro sobre el piso haciéndolo caer pesadamente – no será nada fácil te lo advierto –dando un salto en el aire girando completamente terminando con una patada en la espalda de xever que llega atacando por la espalda haciéndolo caer arriba de perrera.

-Mi turno –Karai llega con fuerza cayendo junto con Leonardo rodando ambos sobre el piso quedando ella sobre el – Ya márchate, después nos veremos –

-Prométemelo – dice cansado – a mí no me importa nada, solo quiero verte de nuevo –

-Yo también – dice rápido – pero si no sales de aquí no podrás hacerlo –

Leonardo sonríe por la actitud de la chica, ya que demostraba que quería verlo igual

-Te creo – sonríe – te esperare donde siempre – ella solo asiente.

-Patéame y vete – dice rápidamente – hazlo –

Leonardo hace lo que pidió la chica, karai vuela a lo lejos, Leo poniéndose de pie observa a su alrededor.

-¡Ahora! – La voz de Xever lo hizo voltear aunque tarde, una descarga eléctrica recorre su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar y caer de dolor.

-¡Esperen! – Karai trata de contenerse lo más que pueda.

Perrera se acerca y lo toma del caparazón y lo azota contra la pared tomándolo con una mano por el cuello apretando con saña.

-Ghhhhh – trata de respirar.

El corazón de Karai late a mil, está a punto de presenciar la muerte de Leonardo, aprieta su espada con desesperación esperando el momento justo para actuar.

Un golpe seco se escucha al chocar el puño en el estómago de Leo.

-¿Qué se siente no tener aire pasar por tus pulmones? – apretaba más fuerte.

-Su..el…ta…me – forcejeaba sujetándolo del brazo tratando de zafar el agarre de su enemigo.

La falta de aire ya lo estaba debilitando, la visión se estaba poniendo borrosa.

"mis hermanos….mi padre….Karai…." su mente golpeaba una y otra vez el nombre de sus seres queridos…. "no..me arrepiento. De nada"….los amo a todos…

-Muere – aprieta más fuerte al punto de Karai mirar horrorizada al ver los brazos de Leo caer sin vida.

"No me arrepiento de nada"

_**El desdichado no tiene otra medicina que la esperanza**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

Bueno, espero cualquier crítica, zape o etc. Jajajaja

Su amiga Maryhamatogirl ;)


End file.
